edfandomcom-20200215-history
A Town Called Ed/Script
bell rings, and the kids rush out of the classroom, happy that school's over. Eddy: "Seeya, teach and hello, weekend!" Ed: "Saturday, Sunday, my day funday!" Edd: at a notepad "Celebration may be premature, gentlemen. It looks as though all the required books for our History of Peach Creek assignment have all been signed out." Ed: "You know what they say, Double D!" listens, but Ed doesn't say anything else. Kevin: "Hey guys! I just want to remind everybody–" sees the Eds and immediately turns around. "Well, almost everybody. To come over to my place for the monster truck marathon tomorrow!" Jonny: "Right on! Plank says the last one in front of Kevin's TV is a you-know-what!" Rolf: "Very well. Rolf will include himself once again to share in another of your menial customs and all the while wonder why." Eddy: "So Kev, what time tomorrow does this shindig of yours start?" Kevin: "Get a clue. I said almost everyone, dork." pushes Eddy out of the way and the kids leave. Ed: "Toodle-oo! See you at the next thing we can't come to, Kevin!" Eddy: angry "Who the heck's shovelchin think he is, not inviting me over to watch monster trucks tomorrow!" Edd: "Honestly, Eddy, why would you care? You don't even like monster trucks." Eddy: "So?" pulls on a bag stuck in his locker. The row of lockers begins to tip. Edd: "Ed, wait! The lockers! Are you listening? They're about to-" lunch bag comes free, and the lockers snap back before tipping forward again. Ed, after slamming into Edd, stops them, and a book slides off the top and onto Eddy's head. Ed: "Look what I won, guys!" blows the dust away. "Fort Peach Creek?" Edd: the dust up "Could it be?" shows the book to Eddy. "This is the one, Eddy! The book our history teacher thought would be impossible to find, as it's been out of print for quite some time." Eddy: "That stupid thing almost killed me!" Edd: "A stroke of luck, I would say. As there's enough information here to successfully complete our project." suddenly senses something and turns to the last page. The final page has been ripped out. "Oh, look at this! Someone's torn out a page!" Eddy: "Yeah yeah, big stink, Wordsworth." ---- and Eddy walk across the running track. Edd: "Intriguing. The book documents the earliest known settlement in Peach Creek–dating back to over three hundred years ago." joins the procession. "It seems said settlement was led by a–" stops, shocked. "Goodness! Eddy, look!" shows a picture to Eddy. "Tell me–what do you see?" Ed: "It's a gaggle of Eddys and they're all wearing funny hats on their heads." Edd: "Very good, Ed! This book states that it was Eddy's ancestors who led the first settlement here in Peach Creek over three centuries ago. Eddy's a pedigree, Ed! Who woulda thought?" Eddy: "Lemme see that stupid thing!" grabs the book and begins reading. Edd: "Eddy! If your ancestors hadn't traveled here with dreams of a new life, Peach Creek as we know it may never have come to be!" Eddy: "So what you're saying is that if it weren't for my ancestors, we wouldn't be living here?" Edd: "Isn't it exciting, Eddy?" gasps and places a board across the creek in front of Eddy. "I have an idea how we could incorporate this into our school project. Oh, you must be so proud of your deep-rooted lineage." Ed: "Like warts, Double D?" Edd: "Not quite, Ed." continue into the cul-de-sac. Ed: "Like a potato, Double D?" Edd: "No, Ed." Ed: "Teeth?" Edd: "That's enough, Ed." Ed: "Dandelions?" Edd: "Ed, please!" ---- new day has dawned, and Nazz has a horrible case of bedhead. She starts to pull a comb through her hair when a doorbell rings and a scroll pops through the mail slot. Nazz unrolls the scroll and reads. Nazz: "Good morrow, dearest neighbor? Unbeknownst to thee, there is an important piece of our heritage living among us?" ---- Jimmy: his kitchen "The life thou doest enjoy in our beloved Peach Creek would not have come to pass if not for the kin of–" ---- Rolf: bathing "–thou oft overlooked neighbor Eddy, the direct descendant from those first pioneers who founded this town many moons ago–" ---- Edd: "–and made it possible for thine ancestors to cultivate a prosperous life here. Please enquireth at Double D's garage for more information." garage has been turned into a replica of colonial Peach Creek. Eddy laughs. Edd: "Well done, fellows. I trust you did sufficient research when replicating these artifacts." Eddy: "I give 'em ten seconds before they're all over here apologizing and kissing my feet for the years of not inviting me to stuff and laughing behind my back." hears Jonny humming and unhooks the rope blocking the entryway. "What'd I tell ya? Jonny's on his way over here right now! Groveling." bypasses Edd's house and heads towards Kevin's. He enters. Eddy turns to see Sarah and Jimmy going that way too, carrying various snacks. Nazz then comes with a platter of cookies. Rolf is the last to arrive. Kevin holds his hand out for a hi-five, and Rolf sits on it. Kevin glares at him, and they go inside. Eddy: "HEY! YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY! THE BOOT-LICKING'S GOING ON HERE!" starts to shut the door, but then stops and sticks his head out. Kevin: "Nice busboy outfits!" closes the door, but then looks out again. "Dorks!" door shuts. Ed: as usual "Yay! We're goin on a bus! We're goin on a bus! We're goin on a–" grabs Ed and throws him offscreen. He then grabs Edd. Eddy: "They snubbed me again, Double D!" Edd: himself "Perhaps they just need time to reflect on our illuminating leaflet." Eddy: "Time, nothing!" sinisterly "I've got a better way of grabbing their attention." ---- kids are enjoying the monster truck rally. Kevin: "Gear-jamming power in a mudpit! Gotta love it, man!" Rolf: unimpressed "Rolf's tractor would squash these puny doohickeys like the ticks that cling to Victor's tuchus." Jonny: "Plank's got goosebumps on his splinters!" TV suddenly fizzles and spits static. The kids complain. Kevin shrugs and tries changing channels. When this doesn't work, he bangs on the TV. The picture resolves to a fake backdrop of an outdoor fireplace. Eddy: offscreen "Go on, get in there!" prances onscreen, dressed like a pilgrim. Edd: "Um...good morrow to thee. I'm about to share with thou fellow villagers the tale of Fort Peach Creek. Let us–begin, shall we?" Sarah: "I hate public access!" tries unsuccessfully to change the channel. Edd: "A long time ago, Peach Creek was buteth an untamed wilderness of towering trees, torrid waters, and savage beasts!" camera shifts to another backdrop. Ed, wearing a moose cap, leaps out from behind a fake bush. Ed: "Cock-a-doodle doo! I am a salvaged moose! Bleaugh!" walks offscreen. Edd takes center stage once more. Edd: "Oh, regardeth over the horizon, for the hero of our epic tale doth approach!" appears, pretending to tow a wagon prop. In reality, Edd is holding up a tiny wagon which, by perspective, looks large behind Eddy. Eddy: "I have come from afar and shall claim this wilderness as our own!" clueless as usual, stands in front of the camera. "Hark ye, o' savage moose, moveth along, or be turned into moose chops!" points a fake blunderbuss at Ed. "Hear ye?" doesn't move, so Eddy flicks his eyes. '''Ed:' This landeth is your landeth o' great shorteth one." ''pats Eddy on the head until his hat covers it and walks away. Eddy pulls it off and Edd gives him a flag. Eddy: "Yes, this land is fulleth of peachy fuzzy fruits, and for this reason I claimeth this place as Fort Peach Creek!" hill of leaves he is standing on collapses under him, and he flies into a rage, snapping the flag. Edd: "And...there...you'll...haveth...it." Ed: "Cock-a-doodle doo!" set descends into madness. ---- goes outside. He spots a clotheshanger hooked onto his TV antenna. There is a wire leading into it that leads away from his house and leading the wire through the fence showing Ed's outline. ---- and Eddy carry giant fake turkeys down the street while Edd films. Eddy: "And here is where my family's mansion once stoodeth! But alas, it is now the home of one self-centered, fatheaded Kevin and his deadbeat, too-good-for-everyone pals!" puts a sign up in front of the camera that reads "We'll be Right Back. Edd: "Eddy! What are you doing? Our project is meant to educate, not–" Eddy: the sign away "And according to my calculations, as the living heir of every grain of dirt in this stinkin' town, you owe me 300 years worth of UNPAID BACK RENT! HA! WHADDAYA THINK OF THAT, YA BUNCH OF LOSERS!" stops. Behind him, the kids are cheering. The Kids: "Monster trucks! Monster trucks! Monster trucks! Monster trucks! Monster trucks! Monster trucks!" Eddy: "They're watching their stupid show in there!" Ed "Thought I told you to hook up the camera to Kevin's antenna! You idiot!" Ed: "Honest! I did, Eddy! Cross my eyes and hope to smell I did!" tugs at the cord and pulls a familiar trailer on the scene. The Kankers watch on their TV. Ed: "Antenna's hooked up just like you said, Eddy." May: "This Thanksgiving show's a hoot!" Marie: "It's not a Thanksgiving show, stupid. There's no turkeys!" May: "What are you talking about? I saw three of em!" opens the trailer door. She appears on the Kankers' TV. May: "Oh look! It's their grandma!" Marie: "Lee's a TV star!" Lee: "Hey girls, it's the turkeys!" girls look out of their trailer door. Eddy: irate "Turkey nothing! How the heck did you get that cable off of Kevin's roof?!" kids laugh, watching the show from the window. Kevin: "What's shakin', Dorkediah?!" Lee: Eddy "This turkey looks like it needs some basting." Ed: May "Stop! Demon debutantes of desire!" Edd: through the book "Not so fast, Marie. You should know that subjecting us to the usual amorous onslaught on Eddy's land is punishable by law." Marie: at the book "Eddy's land?" Eddy: "You heard him." Marie: through her pocket "Yeah, well, here's the facts, Jack. You guys need to brush up on your history." finds the missing page from the book and puts it in place. Edd: "The missing page!" reading "And the entirety of the founder's land was signed over thusly to one who bested him in a gambling match. Lord...Kanker?!?" Eddy: shocked "What?! Lord Kanker?! The Kankers own Peach Creek?!" Ed: "Say it ain't soeth, Dorkediah!" Marie: "Looks like we're owed some back rent, huh girls?" Lee: "That's right! Three hundred years worth of smooching and wooching!" The Eds: "HISTORY IS SO UNKIND!!!" Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Scripts